Golpes del camino
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso... O puesto de otra manera 3 pasos para que aromas que odias pueden llevarte a una persona que enfrentémoslo, también detestas... (Del reto No. 14 Amortentia al azar: Drarry)
1. Gasolina

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

 _Advertencias:_

 _Esta historia contiene material subido de tono (lime-lemmon), pareja slash, tal vez un poco de OoC y muchas incoherencias_

 **Amortentia**

* * *

"Si los armarios evanescentes fueron creados con magia obscura hace 400 años… No era algo que se impartiese en aulas, si no a través de generaciones, la mayor parte de la magia obscura de aquel entonces provenía de textos gaélicos, entonces el conjuro no debe enunciarse en latín, si no…"

Sentí un codazo que prácticamente me tiró del banco.

—¡Por Salazar Pansy! Ni vigilar el caldero puedes.

—Ya está la poción, necesito ayuda para vaciarla. Además te apuesto 20 galeones a que encuentras mi perfume en ella.

—No estoy de humor Pans… Vacíalo rápido y entreguemos el frasco — Ella entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido antes de empezar a vaciar el asiento del caldero en un par de botellas pequeñas, me volteó a ver de solosayo mientras colocaba la tapa de una de ellas, tirando el otro frasco con el codo.

—¡Pansy! Si continúas así de torpe, tendrás que cambiarte de casa y creeme, el amarillo te hace ver enferma.

—Torpe de moviemientos, sagaz de mente— miró la manga de la túnica con una ladina sonrisa — perdona si te llené de ¿ lirios blancos? Jajajajaja, vamos Draco, yo te dije a qué olía la mía, es tu turno – rodé los ojos, honestamente tenía media hora sin escucharla. Me acerqué a mi túnica e inmediatamente me tuve que alejarme con una mueca de asco, incluso sentía mi estómago revuelto.

—¿Y?

—Demasiado penetrante y asqueroso… Además de no identificable.

—¿Alérgico al amor?

—Tal vez…

Pansy entregó los frascos no muy convencida. Eran aromas intensos y desconocidos, uno era similar a lirios, pero se sentía artificial y desagradable. Del único que no tenía duda era de el más asqueroso de los tres. Y si el aroma le producía náuseas per sé, el hecho de que la entera familia Weasley oliese así, crispaba mis nervios. Sudor frío me empapaba la espalda, simplemente esperaba que todo debía ser una maldita coincidencia.

Los días pasaban, sentía que las presiones de casa me llenaban la mente día y noche, pero no podía dejar de estremecerme cada vez que vislumbraba una mata rojiza, de la cual huía como la peste.

5 minutos de calma, algo que me hiciera olvidar todo lo que me rodeaba… Con esos pensamientos no iba a lograr abrir la sala de menesteres. Tal vez un baño me despejaría, cuando otra vez ese maldito aroma que me acosaba empezó a inundar mis fosas nasales, me volteé buscando a cuál de los Weasleys debía de gritarle, cuando la imagen que ví resultó peor de lo que imaginaba.

-¡No conforme con pasar el tiempo rodeado por esos pobretones, también tienes que oler cómo uno! ¡toma un baño Potter!

-De dónde crees que vengo ¡idiota! —No pude si no bufar y posponer mi baño…

* * *

 **Gasolina**

* * *

Me enfundé las manos en los guantes de cuero, suaves y ajustados, acomodé mi bufanda y ajusté el casco, intentando con él encerrarme en mí mismo, me estiré un poco antes de subirme a la motocicleta, tras dos patadas encendió, liberando un discreto aroma a gasolina, lo aspiré profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, se me erizaban los vellos del cuerpo…

No lo había identificado hace algunos años, jamás habría imaginado amar algo tan muggle, ahora su aroma significaba lo mejor de mi semana. Levanté la pesada motocicleta y arranqué, sentía la vibración de las calles mientras esquivaba los carros, casi podía vislumbrar la carretera al final de la calle.

Entré en ella notando el agradable cambio, era más uniforme y la única vibración que sentía entre mis piernas era la del motor. Al principio me costó acostumbrarme a ella, después casi la sentía como una extensión de mi cuerpo; no era como la escoba, pero era lo más parecido a volar que sentía.

Conforme aumentaba la velocidad, mi ansiedad, furia, problemas y pasado, todo se iba quedando atrás, perdido en el asfalto. Cerré los ojos por unos instantes, prácticamente me sabía esa autopista de memoria…

Empecé a escuchar un sonido metálico extraño, una pequeña inestabilidad, abrí los ojos y antes que me diera cuenta lo que pasaba, perdía el control de la motocicleta y derrapaba por el pavimento.

Me levanté con dificultad, asombrado de la levedad de mis lesiones, nada que un Episkey no resolviere, pero la motocicleta era un panorama muy diferente. Había recuperado algunas piezas que se habían desprendido de ella, había logrado reacomodar algunas piezas, pero distaba mucho de contar con adecuados resultados. Había un intenso olor a gasolina, por lo cual intuía que también debía tener un daño el tanque de gasolina, me presioné el puente de la nariz, sin notar la sombra que se cernía sobre mí.

—Resultas un blanco demasiado fácil.

—Es una suerte que los Gryffindor no ataquen por la espalda.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.

—Vivir fuera de la comunidad tiene esa ventaja.

—Pero el Wizeggamot no te exilió…

—Con sus limitaciones acerca del manejo de magia, vivir ahí era lo mismo que ser un Squib.

—Pero tu odias todo lo muggle…—La voz de Harry perdía el sentido a mis espaldas, realmente si había algo que pudiera empeorar mi humor ese día, eran discursos compasivos y moralistas, que no había pedido.—¿No puedes usar magia para arreglarlo?

—¿Vienes sólo a recalcar lo obvio o a probar los límites de mi paciencia?

—Solo pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda…

—No creo necesitar otra intercesión tuya, San Potter — alargué el apodo con un tono amenazador que no hizo más que enfurecerlo.

—Arrogante imbécil, hazte a un lado — entre empellones e insultos pasaron las siguientes 3 horas sin hacer grandes mejoras a la motocicleta. No logramos repararla, pero metimos la cadena en su sitio para llevarla rodando al siguiente taller. Y como siempre Potter venció su mal humor y no pudo mantener la boca cerrada el resto del camino, al dejar el automotor se acercó a mí para ofrecerme llevarme a casa en su motocicleta.

—Estás bañado en sudor y gasolina.

—Tú también—repeló Potter.

—Pero yo no huelo a León — Potter frunció el ceño, para después soltar una sonora y contagiosa carcajada.


	2. Lirios

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

 _Advertencias:_

 _Esta historia contiene material subido de tono (lime-lemon), pareja slash, tal vez un poco de OoC y muchas incoherencias_

* * *

 **Lirios**

* * *

Terco como era, Potter no había cejado su empeño en acompañarme siempre. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasábamos diciendo comentarios ácidos, peleando abiertamente o tres de cada cinco ocasiones llegábamos a peleas con puño limpio.

Había que agradecer a la vena Gryffindor de Potter ya que mi variedad de hechizos disponibles se encontraba muy limitado para un duelo. Era sumamente agradable pelearnos a golpes, la adrenalina fluía con mayor intensidad, tan primitivo e intenso, que resultaba liberador, debimos hacerlo desde siempre.

Pese a todo resultaba un mal necesario, además era bastante divertido para variar vencerlo en algo y aún más que él no lo admitiese…

—Deberías revisar la prescripción de tus lentes Potter, te gané.

—En tus sueños Draco…

—No seas mal perdedor Potty, me debes una cena.

—Claro que no… y no me digas Potty, estúpido Malfoy—mientras emitía estas palabras me daba un cerrón con la motocicleta, casi haciéndome perder el control, me apeé de la moto mientras él hacía lo mismo.

—Qué carajos haces ¿verificar que tengo mejor control o perdiste tu habilidad para manejar en línea recta?

—Te reto, esta desviación es pura terracería y las dos terceras partes curvas pronunciadas…

—Ya te gané la semana pasada y te recuerdo, aún me debes los Fizzing Whizzbees — retiré mi casco para dirigirle la patentada y despectiva mirada Malfoy, el lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando la manera de convencerme.

—La cena, dulces y toda la cerveza que te puedas tomar hoy…

—No cerrones y no magia.

—Tienes un trato — me tendió la mano y mientras recordaba por qué esta imagen me resultaba familiar, mis ojos merodeaban por el tablero.

—Nos queda menos de medio tanque y forzar la máquina nos llevará derrochar mas gasolina.

—Lo he recorrido con menos ¿o es tu inseguridad que sale a flote? —me enfundé el maldito casco, encendí el motor y me dirigí al borde de la desviación.

—Espero que tengas hambre Potty, porque estás a punto de comer polvo…

Arrancamos a toda velocidad, la terracería estaba en terribles condiciones; piedras sueltas, el camino se había reducido por deslaves, etc. Parecía carrera de motocross, pero ninguno se encontraba dispuesto a ceder ante el contrario.

Casi podíamos adivinar feroces miradas por debajo del visor, habíamos llegado al área más sinuosa del camino, escuché el patinar de sus llantas pero no la caída. Esta era mi oportunidad para ampliar la ventaja que duramente le había sacado.

Poco después sentí vez que iba perdiendo potencia, no necesitaba voltear al tablero para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando…

—Estúpido cuatro ojos, que me alcance para ponerle las manos encima — estacioné mi vehículo y crispé mis puños alrededor del manubrio mientras lo esperaba almacenando mi ira, pero no veía que el condenado llegara a mi lado. Quedarse sin gasolina kilómetros antes o que esto fuera otra broma eran mis posibilidades. Y no sabía cuál me enfurecía más.

Retiré las llaves del switch y retrocedí caminando por la terracería, no pensaba gastar la reserva buscando a este imbécil. Cinco minutos después lo ví caminando con su motocicleta, mi ira se encontraba en niveles estratosféricos y no pude contener mis ganas de correr hacia él embistiéndolo.

Rodamos por la tierra, él me tomó de los hombros para separarme, lo acometí por segunda ocasión, pero ya no se midió soltando un gancho a mi costado izquierdo, le respondí con dos más a su abdomen, forzándolo a soltarme, lo tomé de las solapas para derrumbarlo y sobre él le solté dos golpes a la mandíbula, él dio una patada para jalar mi torso hacia atrás y rodamos sobre la tierra.

Me arrastré para librarme de su agarre, pero fué más rápido montándose sobre mi espalda, sujetó mi cuello con su brazo. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano, logré levantarme y dejarme caer de espaldas, para deshacer su abrazo, me incorporé lo más rápido que pude y solté un puñetazo que de nuevo lo mandó al piso, me coloqué sobre su abdomen, pero el sujetó mis puños con fuerza descendiéndolos a sus costados y al no poder movilizarlos emití un grito de rabia y frustración.

La respiración de ambos se encontraba agitada, las pupilas dilatadas, el sudor que nos bañaba se mezclaba con la tierra, sangre manchaba nuestras camisas sin estar seguros de quién era, ninguno cedía para liberar al otro, sentía su mirada cada vez más cerca, más penetrante, tenía ganas de morderlo, golpearlo, acerqué mi rostro hasta casi rozar su boca para emitir un largo.

—Te lo dije Potty— liberó una de mis manos para sujetar el cuello de mi camisa y mantenerme en esa posición.

—Odio ese apodo Malfoy — sus ojos chispeaban y en cuestión de segundos aún ignoro quién se estampó en la boca de quién, no reprimí mis ganas de morderlo, lo cual desencadenó otra lucha por la dominación del otro, mis dedos se incrustaban en su cuello, mientras él tironeaba mis cabellos. Su lengua enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, todo era salvaje y desquiciado, mi cerebro no lograba conectar nada excepto furia y placer mezclados inundando mi torrente sanguíneo. Hasta que percibí un sabor metálico en nuestras bocas que me retiré, horrorizado.

Caminamos hasta una posada que se encontraba a una media hora en silencio, por la mañana iríamos a la gasolinera. El cuarto en que nos alojamos era pequeño y decadente, como la madriguera Weasley.

No pude resistir más de un minuto antes de meterme a la regadera, quería lavar, el lodo, la sangre y la saliva de Potter con el agua que caía de mi cuerpo, tallarlo hasta arrancar toda la confusión que me embargaba, busqué una barra de jabon infructuosamente.

—Y tenías que meternos en un estúpido motel de paso que ni jabón tiene…

No hubo respuesta, escuché el cerrar de la puerta del baño, cerré los ojos al tallarme la cara y sentí que una mano recorría mi abdomen restregándome algo pequeño, resbaloso y con un aroma particularmente conocido.

—Es jabón Lirio, pero por hoy tendrás que conformarte…

* * *

Nota del autor: se que les había prometido un lemmon(mi primero con pareja Slash), pero este malvado límite de palabras ha cercenado mi fic por mitad sin dejar espacio al ¿por qué Draco ama el olor al jabón chiquito?

y nota número 2, para aquellos que no sean de México, el jabón Lirio es un jabón de tocador, que pues no es muy corriente, pero cae mucho por los estándares de Draco para lo que su piel necesita para ser aseada


	3. Ajo

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: **"Amortentia al azar"** del foro_

Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros.

 **Advertencias:**  
Esta historia contiene material subido de tono (lime-lemon), pareja slash, tal vez un poco de OoC y muchas incoherencias

* * *

 **Ajo**

* * *

Cierro los ojos por un instante, me concentro en la frecuencia de mi respiración, intento inspirar lo más profundo posible y exhalar de manera mesurada, acompasada, descargando toda mi agitación en ella. Dejo en blanco mi mente, no sólo he dejado atrás los problemas emocionales, ahora también empiezo a evadir el cansancio, el dolor, aumento el ritmo y siento un escozor en mis pantorrillas, creo que he estado administrando mi energía, volteo al otro carril, la ventaja es mínima, pero su paso era descuidado, señal inequívoca de cansancio.

Empiezo a apretar cada vez más mi paso hasta el momento de entrar a la última curva, desfógame al mover la máxima velocidad posible, mis piernas, ampliando mi zancada y la meta cómo único objetivo frente a mis ojos.  
Casi caigo de bruces al disminuir la velocidad… Él llega unos segundos después con una marcada expresión de dolor físico y espero que también emocional.

—Potter resígnate, ni la velocidad ni el control es lo tuyo, ¿en cuántos deportes más quieres que te gane?

—¿Quieres que te recuerde cuantos partidos de quidditch me ganaste en la escuela?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, tiempo pasado. Parece que la falta de comodidades ha desarrollado al máximo mis habilidades cómo atleta.

—¿Y el estar fogueándote con migo no?

—Pues aunque sudemos mucho, creo que "foguearme" contigo no es deporte, tal vez ejercicio vigoroso — mientras digo estas palabras me acerco lentamente a Potter, acaricio su entre pierna discretamente mientras susurro a su oído —Quieres seguir ejercitándote… O ya se dan por vencidas tus piernas— esto último lo añado tras una pausa al sentir como un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Harry.

— ¿No sería mejor transportarnos a unas instalaciones deportivas más adecuadas? Sólo lo digo para un mejor desempeño…

Su cara continuaba enrojecida y su respiración se agitaba, pero algo me decía que no era por lo que acabábamos de correr.

—Me baño y te alcanzo en casa—Le doy un beso rápido sobre los labios. Harry rueda los ojos, pero sabe que no puede convencerme.

Ya dentro de los vestidores, echo mi ropa deportiva a una bolsa plástica de mi valija, el agua fría recorre mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensan de nuevo, la temperatura del agua y el olor intenso del jabón me van revitalizando, se llevan el estrés, la tierra y el cansancio, aunque aún no siento que el maldito olor me haya abandonado. Me rocío por segunda vez mi perfume favorito cuando una voz me interrumpe…

—¿De nueva cuenta bañándote en perfume Malfoy?

—Desaparece Jhonson

—Sólo tú notas ese aroma después de tanto. Pero sabes, si tanto te molesta deberías dejar de comerlo—Le dirijo una mira de fastidio mientras cierro de un portazo mi locker, espero que el estúpido entienda que también doy por zanjado el tema—¿Que?

—Vete al carajo…

Conforme camino a casa mi enojo desaparece y mi mente vaga entre, el trabajo, la audiencia anual en el Wizzegamot y las reparaciones del jardín, no comprendo cómo aún Potter es tan torpe con las pociones, resulta un misterio cómo pudo ser la mascota de Slughorn, meto la llave a la cerradura, la giro y al abrir la puerta un vapor blanquecino sale a mi encuentro…

Aspiro hasta llenar los pulmones de él y dejo caer mis cosas en la entrada, dirigiéndome instintivamente al origen de tan embriagador aroma, las cebollas brincotean y se caramelizan en el aceite, mientras que Harry con la otra mano sofríe unos camarones que empiezan a curvearse y ponerse rosados en la mantequilla derretida y el ajo que se encuentra en el fondo de la sartén, deslizo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras cierro los ojos para llenar de nuevo mis pulmones con el aroma de la comida.

Harry se pega hacia mí y siento una ligera presión sobre mis labios, los abro y suavemente introduce un poco de comida, apenas con una temperatura tolerable, la suave carne del camarón parece desbaratarse en mi boca inundándola con el sabor de la mantequilla ampliamente dominada por el ajo. Los vellos de mis brazos se erizan e inconscientemente emito un gemido de satisfacción clavando mis dedos en su abdomen.

—Tardaste demasiado—esta expresión más que reproche suena a desesperación, a deseo, reforzándose con su espalda que se frota contra mi pecho mientras lo abrazo.

—No lograba quitarme el aroma de la piel — su mirada cambia y veo un atisbo de pena en la misma.

—Puedo intentar cocinar con condimentos diferentes, no pensé que te fastidiara tanto el aroma, pensé que era sólo vanidad— el volumen de su voz desciende al expresar sus últimas palabras, me toma un segundo conectar las cosas, supongo que jamás se lo había expresado, tomo su barbilla para levantarle la cara.

—No te atrevas cara-rajada— tomé un suspiro para continuar— Odio transpirar el ajo, pero es el precio justo a pagar… Amo llegar a casa y que se encuentre impregnada de lo que cocinas, mis glándulas salivales empiezan a trabajar desde que giro el pomo de la puerta… Es el aroma a casa, a mí casa…

Deposito suaves besos sobre el cuello de Harry, el cual también se ha impregnado del aroma se siente tibio y suave como los camarones, recorro con mi lengua su quijada, mientras mis dedos recorren el relieve de su espalda, desplazo mi mano izquierda a su nuca para reforzar mi agarre y tomar entre mis labios su lóbulo… El crepitar de las cebollas se incrementa y un incipiente aroma a chamuscado llega a mi nariz, Harry se aparta y gira hacia la parrilla…

—¡Draco! Nunca escuchaste la expresión de "la cocina es el marido más celoso" —mientras tanto irritado retiraba del fuego las sartenes.

—Pues la persona que inventó ese refrán no me tenía a mí como marido — Vuelvo a capturar sus labios, ahora con desesperación y un poco de violencia hasta que él enreda sus piernas sobre mi cintura y camino con él a cuestas fuera de la cocina.

* * *

Le he corregido algunos detalles ortográficos y que puedan mejorar un poco la coherencia de algunas frases(lo anterior posterior al reto), a lo mejor y ya no se ajusta al límite de palabras previamente estipulado. Gracias por tomarse 5 minutos para leer la historia y manténgase al pendiente, ya que ese lemmon mutilado del capítulo 2 pugna por salir de mi PC como historia externa. Saludos


End file.
